Party Like It's 1920
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Side story to 'Where the End Begins'. It's another decade dance for Mystic Falls high School, the 1920s, this time! It's a week of suspicion, secrets and of course romance. Because what dance is ever normal at Mystic Falls High School?
1. The Dance

**This was actually inspired by the second decade dance Mystic Falls will have in the next episode – that one being 60s. I decided to do a little something of my own for a decade dance…and I wanted to write more Anastasia ^-^ So here's **_**Party Like It's 1920. **_

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ This story follows the universe of my other two stories before it, 'The End is Only Beginning' and 'Where the End Begins'. You can either read those first so your not confused or read on and I'll explain the universe. 'The End is Only Beginning' was written before the episode **_**Masquerade**_** aired, so a lot of things from the show are different (i. e. Caroline is not a vampire.) Basically, my own character, Anastasia Demidova, is a vampire. An Original actually. But she's with the good guys. She is also dating of Jeremy and has a past relationship with Klaus. She's the vampire who turned Katherine. She has mocha skin, waist long wavy black hair and dark brown. She's also weird as hell XD Speaking of Jeremy, he and Elena are vampires, both turned under the threat of them losing their lives. Aunt Jenna is no longer in the picture, at least for now. I had a vampire, Elena I think, compel her to forget Elena and Jeremy because things were getting dangerous in Mystic Falls and Elena wanted her out of town. So Jenna and Alaric are currently out the picture. Also, Elena and Damon are dating and at the end of my last story in this universe 'Where the End Begins' I hinted at some Stefan/Bonnie. This story takes place a few days after 'Where the End Begins'. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy and Anastasia all live in the Salvatore house.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Jeremy Gilbert stood at his locker, staring absentmindedly into it. Sometimes it still shocked him, that he was now a vampire. Like right now, he could hear a conversation on the floor above about how some girl slept with her sister's boyfriend last night. It was one of many conversations he found himself stumbling into. And then there was the blood. The constant thirst that seemed to be there. And the way everyone's pulse seemed to thrum in their neck like hummingbirds…

A pair of hands slipped over his eyes and Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Elena, is that you?" he asked, running a hand over the person's hands. They were smaller than Elena's and soft. He heard a bell-like giggle behind him.

"Anastasia?" he asked. He turned around and there she stood, beaming up at him.

"Surprise!" she squealed, "Guess who just officially registered at Mystic Falls?" Jeremy's face broke into a grin.

"Really?" he asked. Anastasia nodded frantically.

"Although…" she leaned closer to him, "People keep staring at me. I overdressed, didn't I? I knew I should have asked Elena to help me with my outfit." Jeremy had to admit, Anastasia's outfit did stand out. She was always one for bright colors to match her equally bright personality. She was currently wearing a pair of hot pink skinny jeans with electric blue ankle boots with stiletto heels and a shimmery black tank top under a white crop leather jacket.

"Just a little," he chuckled, kissing her nose, "I think you look beautiful." Anastasia grinned and kissed his lips.

"So what made you want to attend school?" Jeremy asked, "You're like….a million years old." Anastasia smacked his arm playfully.

"I got tired of waiting at around at home for my very hot boyfriend to come home," Anastasia purred, wrapping her arms around Jeremy's neck, then lowered her voice, "Besides, I've never tried high school. It could be fun!"

"And I may have compelled the lady who gave me my schedule to give me all the same classes as you," Anastasia murmured as an afterthought. Jeremy just shook his head.

"You are one mischievous little vampire," Jeremy whispered.

"Thank you," Anastasia said with a grin, "I do my best."

* * *

"Who is that?" Caroline asked Elena as she, Elena and Bonnie ate lunch outside. Elena followed Caroline's gaze and found who she was looking at. Anastasia was sitting under a tree with Jeremy. She was currently so hard at something Jeremy said that she had fallen backward onto the grass.

"Anastasia," Elena said, "She's a friend of Damon and Stefan's. Her parents died in a fire at her home and Damon had been named her godfather." That was the story Anastasia had fabricated for herself when people would start asking who she was.

"And she's dating your little brother?" Caroline asked. Elena shrugged.

"Jeremy is a big boy Caroline," Elena said, "Besides, Anastasia's nice." Caroline still glared in Anastasia's direction. Anastasia was now telling a story, moving her hands around animatedly.

"She's so…perky. And bright," Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Bonnie teased. Caroline just rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly at her friend.

"Room for one more?" said a voice behind them. Stefan stood behind them.

"Sure," Bonnie said, sliding over as a smile suddenly lit up her face. Caroline's eyes darted from Bonnie to Stefan and back, then to Elena, quirking an eyebrow. Elena just shrugged. She wasn't even sure what was going on between Stefan and Bonnie lately. They were just so...smiley...around each other.

Caroline let out a long sigh.

"I'm losing my touch," she said, "A new girl in school dating Elena's lkid brother and now…you two!" she waved a hand in Bonnie and Stefan's direction, "And I've heard nothing about it all day! Not a peep! That's it, I'm going on a gossip hunt." Caroline stood up.

"Oh, Elena, Bonnie," she said, pointing a finger at each of them, "Remember, you promised to help decorate for the decade dance. 1920s theme." Before either girl could retort, Caroline left in search of gossip.

"What's this I hear about a dance?" chimed a voice behind them that made all Elena, Stefan and Bonnie jump. Anastasia stood behind them, smiling brightly, Jeremy behind her.

"Every year we have a decade dance," Bonnie explained, "This one happens to be 1920s." Anastasia clapped her hands excitedly.

"Can I help?" she asked, her brown eyes bright with excitement. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other. They weren't sure how Caroline would react if they bought Anastasia along.

"Come on," Anastasia said, "I've _lived _through the 1920s."

"She has a point," Jeremy pointed out. Elena sighed, but smile.

"Okay," Elena said, "But the second Hurricane Caroline comes after you, you're on your own."

**So there's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**********And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is _MoonlghtSpirit _(notice no "i" in "light". The name _MoonlightSpirit _as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there.**  



	2. Shopping

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song _The Only Exception_.**

Anastasia tagged along with Bonnie and Elena when they went to the gym to help Caroline decorate.

"Oh good," Caroline sighed, "You two are here…" her sentence trailed off as she spotted Anastasia.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia," Anastasia said, thrusting out a hand for Caroline to shake. Caroline raised an eyebrow, but shook her hand.

"Hi," Caroline said, sending quick glares at Elena and Bonnie.

"Oh my gosh, I love your sweater!" Anastasia gushed, gesturing to Caroline's chocolate brown, cowl neck sweater. Caroline's mouth twitched up in a slight smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Totally," Anastasia said with a dazzling smile, "It brings out your gorgeous blue eyes." Caroline's smile had now turned into a full on grin.

"Anastasia, why don't you come help me with these streamers?" Caroline asked. As Anastasia followed Caroline, Bonnie and Elena looked at each other with matching looks of surprise.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Bonnie asked Anastasia as she, Anastasia and Elena left the school.

"Do what?" Anastasia asked.

"Caroline disliked you the moment she saw you," Elena stated, "And before you left just now she gave you her cell, twitter and facebook and your going shopping with her tomorrow for a dress for the dance."

"And you two are coming too," Anastasia said, "I know her type. Being around so long, you learn how to read people. I could tell she was the queen bee of the school and obsessed with the look. Doesn't take much to pacify her type."

* * *

After school the next day, Elena, Bonnie, Anastasia and Caroline went in Caroline's car to go shopping for their dresses.

"Anastasia told me about this great little shop just outside of town," Caroline said.

"They sell nothing but vintage clothing," Anastasia said, "The perfect place to find our dresses."

She was right. Entering the store was like going back in time. It was an explosion of tie die and leather and sparkles and color. Caroline was like a kid in a candy store, going straight for some 1920s esque dresses.

They had been looking at and trying on dresses for about a half hour when the song _The Only Exception _by Paramore started playing from Anastasia's purse. She shifted through her purse until she found the phone, Jeremy's name on the caller I.D.

"What's up babe?" she chirped. A grin started to spread across her face.

"Because you need something for the dance and Damon is the most stylish of the three of you," she said "…yes, I love your style, but you need something for the dance…no, I really don't," she stifled a giggle, "…just let Damon do his thing, he knows what he's doing…well tell him to stop it…Jeremy, that's not nice," she laughed at whatever Jeremy had said, "I'll be home soon…I love you…bye-bye." She hung up the phone and looked up to the stares of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

"I convinced Damon to take Stefan and Jeremy shopping for the dance," Anastasia said, "Jeremy has absolutely nothing 1920s to wear and Stefan's style is…blah. He needs something a bit…spicy for the dance."

"I like Stefan's style," Bonnie commented. Now it was her turn to be stared it. She just blushed and suddenly became very interested in examining a green dress.

"If you get that dress, it would match exquisitely with Stefan eyes," Anastasia teased while Bonnie and Elena walked over to another rack of dresses. Bonnie blushed furiously.

"I know you like him Bonnie," Anastasia said, "I understand."

"Grams must be rolling over in her grave," Bonnie muttered, shaking her head, "She didn't hate vampires. But if she knew I was attracted on one…" Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sure your grandmother would also want you to be happy," Anastasia said, "Stefan is a good guy. And if it helps, I can tell he likes you too. Ask him to the dance." Bonnie looked at Anastasia, her eyebrows shooting up.

"How do you he likes me?" Bonnie asked. Anastasia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone doubt the ability of an Original vampire to read people?" Anastasia sighed, "Besides, Stefan isn't Damon. He doesn't really try to hide his emotions." Bonnie grinned slightly.

"And that green dress would look fabulous on you," Anastasia said, pulling the dress off the rack and holding it up to Bonnie.

"Yup," Anastasia said with a smile, "Fabulous."

After about another hour, they all found their outfits. Caroline drove Elena, Bonnie and Anastasia back to the boarding house.

"We're home!" Anastasia chimed. Elena went upstairs to put her stuff in her room and offered to take Anastasia's too. Bonnie went into the kitchen, where Stefan was making dinner. Anastasia jumped over the couch and landed gracefully, cross-legged on Jeremy's stomach, who had been lying on the couch.

"How was shopping with Damon?" she asked, bending down to kiss him.

"Well, we all found something to where at least," Jeremy said, "But I'm exhausted. Damon is so picky!" Anastasia giggled.

"Well I'm sure you'll look adorable," she said.

"So what did you get?" Jeremy asked, sitting up. Anastasia placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

"Tsk, tsk," she said, "You'll have to wait until the dance to see."

* * *

Bonnie sat at on a counter, watching Stefan work in the kitchen. They had been making light conversation, Bonnie dancing around what she really wanted to say until she felt the time was right.

"So what did you get with a Damon?" Bonnie asked. Stefan gave her a slight smile.

"I think I'll keep that my little secret until the day of," he said, "It's actually pretty nice. What about yours?"

"Anastasia swore Elena and I to secrecy about our outfits," she said, "She thinks it'll ruin the magic if anyone but us sees it before the dance."

"She's a quirky one, Anastasia," Stefan said, stirring something in a pot.

"Speaking about the dance," Bonnie said, looking up at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but Stefan's eyes, "Damon is going with Elena and Jeremy is going with Anastasia. I was wondering if…maybe…you wanted to go with me. Like a…date?" She finally looked up at Stefan and found him staring at her with that look she thought of as a "romantic novel" stare. The way his eyes could smolder and pierce and just totally entrance her…

"Bonnie," Stefan said, waving a hand in front of her face. Bonnie blinked her eyes, snapping out of her reverie.

"Are you okay? You look a little flush," he said. He placed a hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever," he murmured.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said, grabbing Stefan's wrist and taking his hand on her forehead. The skin there still tingled form his touch.

"So the dance?" Bonnie said, "Wanna go together?" Stefan grinned.

"I said yes while you were off in la-la land," he said, "But I'll happily say it again." He gave Bonnie a low bow, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yes Ms. Bennett, I would be honored to take you to the 1920s dance," he said, smiling up at her. Bonnie grinned and said, "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Salvatore."

**This is so weird o.0 I love Bonnie and Jeremy as a couple, but I would also like to see Stefan and Bonnie as a couple too…argh, I is confused! Anyways, there's chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Beautiful

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Jeremy sat on his bed, working on his homework, when he felt a sudden weight on his legs. He already knew who it was.

"Hi, Anastasia," he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hi," she gigged.

"What's up?" he asked, setting aside his notebook. Anastasia pouted.

"I'm bored," she said, tilting her head to one side.

"And you thought I would be sufficient entertainment?" Jeremy teased. Anastasia wiggled her eyebrows.

"You have been in the past," she purred, moving so that she was straddling his waist, her lips hovering over Jeremy's.

"Don't you have homework?" Jeremy asked in a mock-stern voice.

"Done," she said, winding her arms around Jeremy's neck.

"You're a little minx, you know that?" Jeremy said with a lopsided grin, kissing her lips lightly.

"It's what I do best," Anastasia purred, deepening the kiss. Her fingers tangled in Jeremy's dark hair and he felt her smile into the kiss. Jeremy grabbed her waist, quickly flipping them over so that his body hovered over hers.

When his lips left hers, Anastasia whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but moaned when his lips traveled along her neck, nibbling lightly at the sensitive skin there. She felt his fangs graze the skin and turned her head slightly to get a good look at him. She had only seen him vamped out a few times when drinking human blood from the blood bags. But now she had the chance to truly admire it.

Anastasia gently took his face in her hands, her fingertips softly tracing the purple veins under his now red eyes and his fangs.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him again. This kiss was slower, softer. When they parted again, Jeremy's face had returned to normal.

"It doesn't scare you?" he asked. Anastasia chuckled.

"Jeremy, love, I've seen my share of vampires," she said, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "And just because you screamed like a little girl when you saw your vamped out face in the mirror doesn't mean everyone will have the same reaction. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

" I did not scream like a little girl," he argued.

"You totally did!" Anastasia pointed, "Damon had come downstairs and asked why Elena was screaming." Jeremy rolled his eyes but chuckled. With his guard down, Anastasia took the chance to flip them over again so that she was on top.

"Vamped out or not, you're beautiful," she whispered.

"And so are you," Jeremy whispered, "My mischievous little vampire." Anastasia's face vamped out as she bit down lightly on Jeremy's neck

"Oh please, can you two be any more cornier?" Damon shouted from outside the door, "Someone, get me a barf bag!" Jeremy groaned and Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for killing the moment Damon!" she shouted.

"That's what I'm here for!" Damon said and Anastasia could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Jeremy was about to say something, but Anastasia held a finger to his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds until a smirk spread across Anastasia's face.

"Now where were we were so rudely interrupted?" she purred, leaning down toward Jeremy.

"I think somewhere around here," he breathed, bringing his lips up to collide with hers.

**So yeah…I just wanted to write a cute, fluffy little chapter with Jeremy and Anastasia ^-^ I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Party Like It's 1920!

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the songs _The Only Exception _or _We Own the Night_.**

Elena, Anastasia, Bonnie and Caroline were in Anastasia's room, getting ready for the dance. The room was a mess of clothes, jewelry, shoes and accessories.

They were already in their dresses. Anastasia wore a sparkly, emerald green, flapper dress that fell to her knees. She was curling and pinning Caroline's hair into tight curls while Elena mad search for a pair of shoes. None of her own shoes matched her own royal blue flapper dress and black, feather boa so Anastasia let her raid her closet. Elena had decided to not straighten her hair and let it fall into their natural curls

"Try the black with the bow," Anastasia suggested. Elena found said shoes and smiled.

"Anastasia, you're a lifesaver!" she gushed.

Bonnie was actually the only one fully ready. She had on a dark green dress that fell to her knees with a ruffled skirt and jewels embedded on the top. Her shoes were black pumps and her hair was in curls. She sat on Anastasia's bed, an anxious look on her face. She made a move to lie down and Anastasia pointed the curling iron at her.

"Bonnie Bennett lay down on that bed and you will face my wrath!" she snapped, "It took me an hour and a half to get your hair right!" Bonnie sat up.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick," she said, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "My stomach is doing gymnastics."

"It's just butterflies," Elena said, putting a hand on her best friends shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Caroline said.

"Caroline, you're done!" Anastasia announced. Caroline wore a pale pink, knee length dress with lace on the hem and a few sparkles along the neckline. She wore a hot pink hat over her curls.

"Gorgeous!" she gushed. Anastasia grinned.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, putting away the curling iron, "Pass me that headband near your elbow." Caroline passed Anastasia a headband with sparkly black flowers and a black feather in the front. Anastasia had brushed her own hair to one side and fixed it into elegant waves. She fixed on her headband and slipped on a pair of shimmery, dark green pumps.

"You boys ready?" Anastasia shouted out the door.

"We've been ready for three hours!" Damon shouted back, "What are you three doing up there?" Anastasia just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're coming!" she shouted. The girls descended the stairs into the hallway where the boys were waiting.

Damon was the first one they saw, waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. He had on a black, pinstripe suit with a black fedora hat that had a white band along the bridge and black shoes. Jeremy stood not far from him in a black button down shirt and black pants with gray suspenders, black shoes, a black beret and a red tie.

Stefan was a surprise. He stood closest to the door. He had on white button down shirt under a black pinstripe vest, black pinstripe pants and a black fedora with a bright red band along the bridge.

Matt was also there in black pants, a white button down shirt with a blue tie and shoes and black fedora.

"Good job Damon," Anastasia said with an approving grin.

"Can we go now? We're going to be late!" Caroline said, bouncing up and down. The girls linked arm with their respective dates as they walked out the door.

"You look beautiful," Anastasia heard Stefan whisper to Bonnie. Bonnie giggled.

"And you look quite dashing," Bonnie said. Elena and Anastasia caught each other's eyes and grinned.

When they got to the gym, it was almost like they had stepped back into the 1920s. Their week long work on decorations had certainly paid off.

"I'm getting some _mean _déjà vu right now," Damon said, shaking his head. He and Elena went straight to the dance floor. Caroline and Matt went to mingle with some other people and Stefan and Bonnie even went onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" Anastasia asked Jeremy with a dazzling smile. Jeremy grinned and took her hand as they went onto the dance floor.

It was the first dance where nothing paranormally weird happened. And it felt quite nice. They could all fully enjoy the night without worrying about a psycho vampire coming to kill them all.

After about an hour, Anastasia and Elena had gone to the bathroom to fix their make-up. Just as they were about to leave, Anastasia heard voices in the hallway. Bonnie and Stefan. She looked at Elena, holding a finger to her lips as she cracked open the door slightly. Bonnie and Stefan stood in the hallway.

"Feels nice to get out of their," Bonnie sighed, "Take a breather."

"It feels almost weird nothing went wrong," Stefan chuckled, "I keep expecting a vampire to pop up from under the food table or something." Bonnie laughed.

"I guess we should cherish this while we have it," she said. Stefan nodded. They stared at each other for a moment and Anastasia and Elena cracked open the door a bit more to see what was going on.

What they saw was Stefan's lips connect with Bonnie's. Hearing Anastasia's sudden intake of breath, Elena put a hand over Anastasia's mouth to stifle the little shriek of joy that bubbled up form her throat, although she was grinning widely herself.

After almost half a minute, Stefan and Bonnie parted.

"Wow," Bonnie whispered. Stefan chuckled, tucking a curl behind Bonnie's ear.

"Yeah," he said.

"Elena, Anastasia, I know you two are in there," he said. Elena and Anastasia stumbled out the bathroom, eyes wide like deer caught in headlights. Anastasia lightly slapped Elena's arm.

"Elena, I told you we shouldn't spy!" she scolded.

"You were the one about to explode with joy!" Elena teased.

"Why don't you two get back to the dance?" Bonnie suggested, "I think your dates are looking for you." Taking the hint, Elena and Anastasia left Bonnie and Stefan in peace.

* * *

The dance was starting to wind down. Jeremy and Anastasia were witting at a table when a song came on. Anastasia giggled at Jeremy's look of confusion. The song playing was _The Only Exception _by Paramore.

"I think they're off by a few decades," he joked. Anastasia chuckled.

"I may have compelled the DJ," she said, winking slyly at him, "Dance with me." She took Jeremy's hand and they went onto the dance floor. Jeremy's arms wrapped tight around her waist while Anastasia' arms wrapped around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

Not far away, Bonnie and Stefan danced.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mama swore that she would never let herself again_

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

"Could you imagine my Grams' face if she saw us now?" Bonnie said, giggling as she shook her head. She could almost see the elderly woman in her mind, shaking her head, but a small smile on her face.

"She'd understand," Stefan said with a grin, "I knew her when she was younger. She was a strong, but understanding woman."

"You knew Grams back then?" Bonnie asked in surprise. Stefan shrugged.

"We were sort of friends," he said, "I was the only vampire she trusted." Bonnie slapped his arm lightly.

"And you never told me?" she chuckled.

"It never came up," Stefan defended. Bonnie just shook her head, but smiled. A few people away, Elena and Damon were dancing…

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Damon pressed a light kiss to Elena's temple as he held her.

"Is this real?" he sighed into her hair.

"If this is a dream, I _never _want to wake up," she said, looking up at Damon. Damon smiled, brushing a hand softly against Elena's cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. After so many years of hurt and heartbreak, was fate really going to let Damon be happy now?

"I love you Damon," Elena said, kissing his lips lightly, "I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too Elena," he whispered, closing his eyes as they swayed back and forth in each other's embrace.

Somewhere near the center of the dance floor, Anastasia and Jeremy were dancing together…

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Jeremy felt something wet on his shirt and looked down to see a tear fall down Anastasia's cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand under her chin to tilt her head up toward his. But he saw the smile on her face.

"I'm just…happy," she said, "I never thought…in all my years…I've never experienced something like what I have with you. I never knew it even existed. And this is going to sound _unbelievably _corny, but in a way…you complete me Jeremy. You gave me something I didn't even know I was missing and I love you so much." She pressed a kiss to his lips and Jeremy returned it.

"I love you too, Anastasia Demidova," he whispered against her lips. Anastasia giggled, loving the sound of her full name on Jeremy's lips.

As the song ended, _We Own the Night _by Jessie and the Toy Boys started playing. Jeremy looked at Anastasia with a raised eyebrow.

"So I may have compelled the DJ to play more than one song," she admitted. Jeremy just chuckled as they danced.

And for a while, they didn't feel like a group of vampires and witch who had more than once defied death. For a while, they were just a group of teenager, having fun at a school dance.

**THE END! For anyone who doesn't know the song **_**We Own the Night **_**by Jessie and the Toy Boys, it's that they used in some of the CW commercial for their shows that went "**_**As the sun goes down on the boulevard, that's when we all turn into stars. We own the night, we own the night, we own the night.**_**" I love that song to death. And the reason I picked the song **_**The Only Exception **_**by Paramore is because I felt it described all three couple perfectly. Well, I hope you all liked my little fanfic! Please Review!**


End file.
